


Anytime

by SharkGirl



Series: Hanceome Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanceome Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Lance,” Hunk called, growing concerned. “You all right in there?” When he didn’t immediately receive a response, Hunk removed his apron and hung it on the hook before poking his head around the corner. “Lance?”A muffled groan was all he got in return.Hanceome Week Day 1 - Domestic -Space- Food





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!! Today is the first day of Hanceome Week 2018 and I'm so excited to participate~
> 
> Day 1 - Domestic - ~~Space~~ \- Food  
>  It's short, but sweet. I hope you like it!

Hunk was just giving his sauce one last taste test when he heard the all too familiar jingling of keys and the lock to their front door release as it clicked open. He put his spoon down on the rest and wiped his hands off on his apron – the one his boyfriend had oh-so-thoughtfully gotten him after he’d accidentally spilled an entire bottle of balsamic vinegar on the other one. This one read _Mr. Good Lookin’ is Cookin’_ and it never failed to make Hunk smile when he put it on.

Something akin to an aggravated growl drifted into the kitchen from the living room, followed by the telltale sound of someone flopping onto the couch.

“Lance,” Hunk called, growing concerned. “You all right in there?” When he didn’t immediately receive a response, Hunk removed his apron and hung it on the hook before poking his head around the corner. “Lance?”

A muffled groan was all he got in return.

Hunk sighed, his brows knitting together. Work had been especially stressful for Lance lately. He was finally making a name for himself, but all the extra responsibility meant longer hours and, more often than not, unsolicited overtime.

Padding over to the couch, Hunk lifted his boyfriend’s feet and situated himself beneath them, letting Lance’s shins fall back to rest on his lap. Lance was still on his belly, his face shoved into one of the throw pillows.

“Bad day?” Hunk guessed and Lance’s pitiful moan was answer enough. “Hey, cheer up,” he said, rubbing his hands soothingly over the backs of Lance’s legs. “I made pasta and sauce,” he offered, giving his calf a squeeze.

“Hunk…” Lance pulled his face out of the pillow and whined. “I can’t do this anymore.”

Raising his brows, Hunk prompted him. “Do what?”

“This job,” he said, flipping over so he was facing him. “I…got passed over for promotion again.”

Oh. So, that’s what this was all about.

“Lance, it’s-”

“It’s not okay,” he interrupted. “I’ve been working my butt off, putting in extra hours, and they basically _told_ me I had it and then…” He sighed, his gaze dropping to his lap.

Hunk frowned. He hated to see his usually cheery and chipper boyfriend so down in the dumps. It wasn’t like it was Lance’s job to be happy, but it pained Hunk to see him like this. “Hey,” he said, catching Lance’s attention. “You know what will make you feel better?”

Lance sniffled. “No…”

“Garlic knots,” he replied, knowing that Lance’s favorite baked goods – which were currently turning a perfect golden brown in the oven – would be the cure for his bad day. But, to his surprise, Lance didn’t give his signature bright smile. Instead, his face crumpled.

“See? I stayed late _again_ and on my night to cook dinner.” He frowned. “You worked all day today, too. It’s not fair…”

“Lance.” Hunk reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I like making dinner.”

“I know that, but it was still my turn,” Lance said. “Next thing you know, you’ll be doing all the laundry and taking over dish duty and…” he trailed off with another sigh. “It would have been worth it if I’d gotten the promotion, but…I missed out on time with you for no reason.”

Hunk smiled then, warmth blossoming in his chest. Seeing his boyfriend so miserable shouldn’t have made him happy – and it didn’t – but knowing that Lance was upset not because of Hunk cooking for him on his night off, but because he’d missed him, well… that was nice.

“C’mere,” he said, reaching out for Lance. After a moment’s hesitation, Lance practically threw himself into Hunk’s embrace, burying his face in his shoulder, his warm breath puffing against his neck. “I know we haven’t seen much of each other lately, but now that this whole promotion business is over-” He winced when Lance whimpered “-we can finally get back to spending some quality time together.”

Lance was quiet, but a few sniffles later, he pulled back. “Yeah. That’s one good thing about them picking someone else.”

“And, you know what?” Hunk said, brushing his knuckles along Lance’s jaw. “That job probably wasn’t the one for you, anyway,” he reassured him. “I bet you didn’t get it because something even better is coming along.” He smiled and Lance mirrored him.

“How do you stay so positive about stuff like this?” Lance cocked his head to the side.

“I’m a very positive person,” Hunk replied.

“You scream ‘We’re going to die!’ every time the elevator stops before it reaches our floor,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Okay, so…maybe I’m not _always_ , but…” Hunk frowned. “Will you just let me cheer you up?”

“Done and done,” Lance replied, his usual hundred-watt grin spreading on his face once more. “And,” he paused, sniffing the air, “dinner smells amazing. Is that…homemade marinara?”

“Vodka sauce, actually,” Hunk corrected. “I tried a new recipe.”

“Well, why are we still moping on the couch?” Lance shot up, offering a hand out to Hunk. “I’m starving. Let’s eat.”

Hunk shook his head fondly and let Lance help him up. He even allowed the other to lead him into the kitchen, their fingers lacing as he tugged him forward.

“And, Hunk?” Lance said once they stepped onto the tile floor. He was still facing away, but he gave Hunk’s hand a squeeze. “Thank you.”

He smiled, squeezing back before closing the distance between them and pressing his chest to Lance’s back. Hunk wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed the nape of his neck, biting back a chuckle as Lance snorted out something like sounded like ‘ticklish.’

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys~♥
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
